Ready to run/Letra
Español= Hay un relámpago en tus ojos, al que no puedo negarme, luego estoy yo dentro de un barco que se hunde, quedándome sin tiempo, sin ti, nunca saldré con vida de esta, pero sé, sí, sé que estaremos bien. Hay un diablo en tu sonrisa que me está persiguiendo, y cada vez que me doy la vuelta, lo único que hace es ir más rápido. Hay un momento en el que por fin te das cuenta de que no hay manera de cambiar la ondulante marea, pero sé, sí, sé que estaré bien. Esta vez, estoy preparado para correr, para escapar de la ciudad y seguir al sol, porque quiero ser tuyo, ¿no quieres tú ser mía? No quiero perderme en la oscuridad de la noche, esta vez, estoy preparado para correr, donde sea que estés, es el lugar al que pertenezco, porque quiero ser libre y quiero ser joven, nunca miraré atrás, ahora estoy preparado para correr, preparado para correr. Hay un futuro en mi vida que no puedo vislumbrar, salvo que claro, siga haciendo todo igual y te mantenga a mi lado. Siempre habrá de la clase de gente que critica, pero yo sé, sí, sé que estaremos bien. Esta vez, estoy preparado para correr, para escapar de la ciudad y seguir al sol, porque quiero ser tuyo, ¿no quieres tú ser mía? No quiero perderme en la oscuridad de la noche, esta vez, estoy preparado para correr, donde sea que estés, es el lugar al que pertenezco, porque quiero ser libre y quiero ser joven, nunca miraré atrás, ahora estoy preparado para correr. Esta vez, estoy preparado para correr, daría todo lo que tengo por tu amor. Esta vez, estoy preparado para correr, para escapar de la ciudad y seguir al sol, porque quiero ser tuyo, ¿no quieres tú ser mía? No quiero perderme en la oscuridad de la noche, esta vez, estoy preparado para correr, donde sea que estés, es el lugar al que pertenezco, porque quiero ser libre y quiero ser joven, nunca miraré atrás, ahora estoy preparado para correr. |-| Inglés= There's a lightning in your eyes I can't deny Then there's me inside a sinking boat Running out of time Without you I'll never make it out alive But I know, yes I know we'll be alright There's a devil in your smile it's chasing me And every time I turn around It's only gaining speed There's a moment when you finally realize There's no way you can change the rolling tide But I know, yes I know that I'll be fine This time I'm ready to run Escape from the city and follow the sun Because I want to be yours Don't you want to be mine? I don't want to get lost in the dark of the night This time I'm ready to run Wherever you are is the place I belong Because I want to be free and I want to be young I will never look back now I'm ready to run I'm ready to run There's a future in my life I can't foresee Unless of course I stay on course And keep you next to me There will always be the kind to criticize But I know, yes I know we'll be alright This time I'm ready to run Escape from the city and follow the sun Because I want to be yours Don't you want to be mine? I don't want to get lost in the dark of the night This time I'm ready to run Wherever you are is the place I belong Because I want to be free and I want to be young I will never look back now I'm ready to run This time I'm ready to run I'd give everything that I've got for your love This time I'm ready to run Escape from the city and follow the sun Because I want to be yours Don't you want to be mine? I don't want to get lost in the dark of the night This time I'm ready to run Wherever you are is the place I belong Because I want to be free, and I want to be young I will never look back now I'm ready to run Categoría:Lyrics